Cell broadcast is a messaging service that allows for the simultaneous delivery of messages to a group of users in a specified area. Emergency Alert Service (EAS) messages, advertisements, weather forecasts, breaking news, and sports updates can be sent to a mobile device via cell broadcast channels (CBCH). It is common for multiple cell broadcast (CB) messages of varying types to be sent to the mobile device. These CB messages are displayed on a first come, first serve basis. This display method may delay an important or urgent message from being processed and predominately displayed.
Thus, it is desirable to have devices, systems, and methods to display messages in accordance with a priority scheme such that higher priority messages are predominately displayed immediately upon receipt at the mobile device.